


Let's Not Lie, I Know We're Fixing to Die

by WantonJustice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, really pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm so damn scared, <br/>Of dying without you, <br/>But I've come prepared<br/>Resolved for my life to wear a funeral suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Lie, I Know We're Fixing to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Keaton Henson - Corpse Road

"You know I can't do this without you," His voice cracked, his knuckles going white. The room was cool around them and beyond the door it bustled with noise, easily ignored by the two.

"Believe me, I'd rather be doing anything else right now," He chuckled, coughing as he did.

"Stop it, you pleb," He tried to smile, but it was broken when a sob crawled up his throat, sending him forward. His head hit the white sheets as he tried to gasp for breath.

Ryan hushed him, a hand running through his hair, a lazy contentment running through his veins as he did so.

"You said old and gray, old and gray," Gavin whispered into the fabric. A hand came up and grabbed the others hand pulling it down to his lips. He was cold.

"I didn't say who would be old and gray," He closed his eyes as the morphine rushed through him in a burst, leaving his veins cold but his face flush. He opened them to keep his eyes trained on the other.

"Stop it," Gavin shot him a look, "Stop acting like this is one big joke, this isn't a fucking joke," Ryan flinched at the curse, a word so rare from the lad, "You're leaving."

"I'll be waiting," He hushed, he tried to grab onto the other but his muscles were weak.

"I can't, Ryan I- I just- I just bloody can't!" Gavin felt the ache in his chest, he couldn't. If he couldn't die with him then he wouldn't die at all; if he couldn't live with him he wouldn't live at all. He can't.

"Keep me waiting?" He asked softly, trying to imprint Gavin's face to his memory. He said it like he knew what he was thinking, and he probably did, Gavin realized.

Gavin searched his eyes, "You're not allowed," He stated, "Don't just lie down and go." Why isn't he fighting?

Ryan smiled, "You're not alone, you have the others."

"You're not allowed, Ryan," He whined, he intertwined their fingers in an attempt to anchor him.

"I love you," He swallowed, tasting the copper of his blood.

"Ryan," He could hear the beeping, it pumped through him with every beat of his heart.

"Say it."

Gavin tried to see beyond his tears as a he stood, both hands coming up and touching his cheeks. He bent over the bed and kissed Ryan, ignoring the cold, "I love you."

Ryan smiled before he flat-lined, leaving Gavin to fall onto his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Marathoned In the Flesh, oops?


End file.
